Torchwood: The End is Now
by MyNameisMatt
Summary: The invasion has begun, the doppelgangers have arrived and only Lilly is able to stop it all, unless she can get some help from a certain Captain. Rated T for language and violence. Rate and review please.
1. Chapter 1

Torchwood: The End is Now – Part 1

Lilly Klein sat on the end of the bed, the letter held tight in her shaking hands. She wondered what the Doctor would say if he knew. Maybe he already did. She hoped he'd be proud of her for this, but she could never be sure. She knew of his mood swings, and she knew he could go from hating the organisation to welcoming it with open arms.

She flipped the envelope open, and thought back to the events that got her here. She was happy... she was with the Doctor... but she died that day. She was clinically dead, or at least she would have been if it wasn't for what she was. Her mother had always asked her to be careful travelling with that spaceman. What happened that day was anything but careful. Her heart went into overdrive and she would have been gone if that adrenaline rush hadn't taken place.

She smiled and wandered downstairs, where her mother was standing at the bottom. She embraced her in a hug.

"Lilly, what was that for?"

"I just wanted to say thanks. For putting up with me... and all of my shit."

"You're my daughter, and you know I will support you no matter what."

Lilly smiled at her mother.

"I'd better go. I'm going to be late for my new job."

"Good luck sweetie."

Lilly took a look in the mirror and composed herself before walking out into the bright, slightly blue tinted sunlight. She looked up.

"Unusual." she said to herself.

If there was one thing she had learned from the Doctor, it was that if something didn't look right, then it usually wasn't. Perhaps the government had done something. She knew if they had it would be announced at some point. Maybe they would be able to tell her at work.

The letter had given her instructions on how to get there, but there was no reason for this. No cause. Everyone knew who they were anyway, so there was no point in hiding it. She glanced at the letter and walked over to her car.

Less than an hour later, Lilly pulled up outside the large silver building. She walked around to the side, and glanced up at a security camera. The doors opened, and at that second she realised how cold it was. She'd dressed in a skirt because she could see it was sunny, but it was so cold.

Lilly walked in, and the room was empty except for an intercom on the wall. She pressed the button and a female voice greeted her.

"Hello, Torchwood, how can I help you."


	2. Chapter 2

"Hi, my name's Lilly and..."

She was interrupted by the voice.

"Oh yes, we have been expecting you."

The woman cut her off, and Lilly thought that was rather rude of her, but then the wall opened up, and Lilly could not believe her eyes. A waterfall cascaded from a large skylight in the roof, and Lilly stood there in amazement. She looked around and saw several plaques on the adjoining walls. She glanced over at three; the first was a woman older than her, with the name Yvonne Hartman (1971-2007), the second a prettier woman, around her age, with the name Gwen Cooper (1978, the death year was illegible to Lilly), and the third was a man Lilly recognised, whom she had met once, Captain Jack Harkness, without a date of birth or death.

Lilly was about to ask where he was, when she felt a hand on her shoulder. She turned around to see a woman behind her. The woman spoke to her in a calm, soothing voice, similar to her mother's.

"Hello Lilly, my name is Louisa. I'm the doctor here."

"Not The Doctor." said Lilly, fighting back a grin.

"No, I couldn't even begin to compare myself. Anyway, I see you've been taking in the view."

"Who are they?"

"They are people who have helped to shape Torchwood. We have another one over here."

Louisa pointed to an electronic photo album on the next wall. It was full of pictures of people.

"Who are they?" asked Lilly.

"They..." Louisa sounded solemn "...are colleagues who have died on duty. Up to last month anyway."

"Oh, I'm so sorry."

"Look... Torchwood is a place where death is expected at some point. It's best not to get too emotionally attached."

Lilly felt a problem there. She couldn't help but feel empathy towards the plight of strangers. That's what drew her towards the Doctor. He was lonely, and she could sense that. Lilly questioned her commitment towards this now, but she had been through a lot, had seen a lot of death. That's why they picked her – field experience.

Louisa began to speak again. "Lilly, I think we should give you your medical first. After that you can meet the boss."

"Who, Captain Harkness?"

"No, Captain Harkness is away on official business at the moment. Until then we have been left under the capable command of Rupert."

Louisa pointed over to the armoury, where a black man was reloading a gun. She shouted over to him. "Rupert, she's here."

Rupert looked over. "Miss Klein, what a pleasure to meet you."

"Likewise, Sir."

"I'll see you after your medical. We have some things to discuss, and some training for you to do before you can become a full member of this team."

"I look forward to it Sir."

Lilly followed Louisa down to the medical room, and couldn't believe her eyes.


	3. Chapter 3

There was a man lying on the table, covered in sores and convulsing.

"Louisa, is he going to be OK?" asked Lilly.

"I'm not sure. We haven't figured out what causes it yet."

"Are we safe?"

"Of course we are. Benji wouldn't hurt anyone."

Lilly looked over at the man. It looked like Louisa was wrong. It looked like Benji was going to turn into a zombie. A normal person would have put it down to seeing too many zombie movies, like the 4-D one she saw at the palace some time ago. But Lilly couldn't. She couldn't because of the things she had seen. She knew what they looked like. If she closed her eyes she could still see the decaying corpses getting up and walking around. She could smell the rotten flesh as they creeped towards her. And she could remember the very words she spoke that day. "We're all going to die here."

Louisa pulled a curtain across, so Lilly couldn't see Benji. All she could hear were his agonising wails and moans, like he was being slowly tortured to death. And it was heartbreaking for her. She wondered how these people could be so cold. She wondered what Torchwood did to affect people in this way... and then she saw it. The tell tale tear in Louisa's eye revealed all. She was as concerned about her colleague as Lilly was, more so because she had known this man and he was dying in front of her.

"You can't hide it. It's OK to let it all out."

"Lilly, come on. Let me do my job."

Louisa examined Lilly carefully using a machine. It gave out a reading, and Louisa stood up.

"All fine. You're free to go."

Lilly walked through the steel corridor on her way to meet Rupert, and she thought about Louisa. She realised that she would never be like her. She would never be able to work while her friends were dying. She couldn't do that, to them or to herself. The slick suits and the smooth way of running things was all a facade, for behind their eyes was more torture than she could imagine.

She held her head up. She was going to turn things around, for them and for herself... even if it killed her.

Rupert was waiting for her in the shooting gallery. He was holding out a shiny silver gun.

"Ever used one of these?"

"A gun? A few times, sir."

"When? Do you have any training with guns?"

"No, sir, it was just a UNIT thing. They gave me a gun and told me to defend myself."

"Right, well here you will need training." He flashed her a smile, and she knew she was in good hands. "Fire at the targets over there." He nodded his head towards a dummy of a Slitheen, covered in markings.

She took the gun and fired it. It wasn't perfect, but it was her best.

"Miss Klein, that was good... but you might want to activate the laser sight first."

Lilly turned beet red, and Rupert simply grinned at her. They both burst out laughing at her mistake. She activated the laser sight, and fired several rounds at the dummy.

Rupert congratulated her success, and Lilly felt a wave of happiness. This job was going better than expected. As they were about to put the guns away, Rupert's walkie talkie went off.

"Sir, it's Louisa. I need assistance."

"What's wrong? Is it Benji? Is he dead?"

"No... He got worse, and now he's escaped."

"Stay there, I'll go track him down."

He turned his attention to Lilly, giving her his walkie talkie. "Stay on the line with her. There's a machine over there that can be used to HQ. Only use it if necessary."

"What for?" Lilly was worried. Rupert knew something and he wasn't telling her.

"Just in case." With that he left her, and Lilly was alone. The radio crackled, and Louisa's voice came on.

"Is anyone there?" Now Louisa sounded worried.

"I'm here." Lilly tried her best to soothe her.

"I need to say something else. Lilly... he... he bit me."


	4. Chapter 4

Lilly's worst fears were realised. Those people were zombies. No, they were people, with families, and jobs and lives. Now they were condemned to this. The thought made her sick. Now she was talking to a woman who was going to die.

"Lilly. It's going to consume me."

"Do you have any idea what caused it?"

"I know there's no way of stopping it." Lilly choked a tear out. She was talking to a condemned woman.

"Louisa, do you know what caused Benji to get infected?"

"No. He was near to the waterfall. And then he just started complaining. Like it was instant, and he was. Oh, I feel so bad."

"OK, you make yourself comfortable. Do you have a data analysis machine of some kind?"

"Yes... It's on the lower level... over by the deceased plaque."

"Right. I've got an idea."

Lilly walked out of the shooting gallery, leaving the gun behind. She looked over at the waterfall, and noticed the light shining above. The sun seemed to be a much brighter blue than it was before. Almost as if it was advancing on the Earth. She took a specimen jar and collected some of the water.

She slotted it into the machine, and took a note of what the screen said. Seranium 75%. Lilly was shocked at this, and she knew that prolonged exposure to this would poison someone. The only reason she hadn't been poisoned was because she hadn't been there too long. Zombification must have been a side effect of the contact Torchwood has with the alien tech.

"Louisa, we've got a serious problem. Does the waterfall have an off button?"

"Sure, it's just at the top of the stairs." Lilly rushed to the top, trying to find the button, only to realise it was on the other side. Lilly gulped. She would not be able to reach it without putting her arm through the water.

She put her hand inside a bag, and slammed it against the button. The water had not touched her skin. She was safe.

"Louisa. I've done it. It was the water... Someone was trying to poison you."

Silence. "Louisa." There was still silence. Lilly began to panic, and a gunshot rang out throughout the building. She closed her eyes, knowing one of her colleagues was dead.

"Get over it." She thought. "This is the reality of this job."

She heard a noise behind her, and realised that someone was coming. She looked through the glass partition in the door and could see the yellow sores. It was Benji. She realised that Louisa was dead, and Benji was coming for her. She reached for her gun... but she didn't have it. Caught between a rock and a hard place, Lilly needed to hide. She saw the metal armoury, and hid in there as Benji entered the room.

He could feel her presence, and stood at the door, banging and trying to get in. Lilly was scared, her heart was beating... and she realised that she was next. Suddenly, Rupert arrived, and shot Benji dead. Lilly opened the door, and Rupert hugged her.

"Shh, you're safe now." That was when she felt the blood.

"No. You're going to die. You've been poisoned. And one of them has bitten you."

"It was Louisa. Lilly, you need to kill me. I can't let this get out."

"No. Please. I can't."

"Yes, you can. I believe in you. Captain Harkness believes in you, and the Doctor believes in you. Please make the world a better place for everyone when I'm gone. Carry on the work of this organisation."

He backed her up into the shooting gallery, and grabbed her gun. He handed it to her.

"Kill me." He was begging her now, and she couldn't bear it, yet not a single tear rolled down her face. She had to keep her cool for him.

Her hand shaking, she picked up the gun, put it to his head, and fired. He fell to the floor, dead, and Lilly Klein was alone. She fell to the floor, sobbing. She needed someone to tell her it was all going to be alright, but no one was there.

She remembered Rupert's words. Make it a better place. She stood up, tears still in her eyes, and staggered over to the HQ contact machine.

"Everyone's dead... and I'm the only one left..."


	5. Chapter 5

Torchwood: The End is Now – Part 2: The Invasion Begins

Lilly sat alone for the next couple of hours until the doors opened up. Two of her colleagues from other branches walked in. The woman spoke first.

"Hello there, you must be Miss Klein. My name's Anneka."

The man opened his mouth, and Lilly noticed his similarity to Rupert. "I'm Sylvester, Rupert's twin brother." Lilly was close to tears now. She had killed this man's brother, and here he was in front of her. She had no idea of what to do, what to say.

"Lilly, I just wanted to say it isn't your fault. Am I right Anneka?"

"Of course. I know what it's like, and it's always like this at first. You get used to it after a while."

"I, I, I'm sorry. It's just this virus, it took over and it was this or have to watch him die slowly, and I couldn't bear it. I couldn't deal with the degeneration they go through."

Sylvester embraced her in a hug. "It's OK. He is dead, and I know I would have done the same thing, regardless of if he was family or not." Lilly thought he seemed cold about this... almost robotic. His twin brother had just died and here he was talking to the murderer. She was thankful that he hadn't killed her where she stood.

Anneka walked over to the data analysis machine and read out what the poison was. "My goodness, Lilly. The traces in here are fatal. How have you survived without contracting the virus?"

"I've only been working here since this morning anyway. It was in the water, so I just shut it off."

"Do you have any idea who could have done this?" Anneka seemed worried now.

"Maybe terrorists? Whoever did it wanted Torchwood out of the way." said Sylvester. "Lilly, could you come for a blood test please?"

"Right away Sir." Lilly was scared now. She didn't know whether she had got the virus or not, and she was worried the test would turn out positive, and then Sylvester would have a motive for killing her. Carefully she lay down on the bed and let Sylvester do his work. He took a blood sample from her and entered some data into the machine.

"Right, all fine." She was safe. "Now then, what I suggest you should do is take the rest of the day off and come back tomorrow morning, and we can sort everything out then."

"What about the bodies?"

"Don't worry. Anneka and I will clear everything up. You just get some rest, it's been traumatic for you."

Lilly walked out of the building and back to her car. It had been a long day for her, and she took time to register what had happened. Inside the car she broke down in tears.

The next morning she awoke to a dazzling blue light. She looked out of the window and saw that the sun had turned blue, almost as if something was in between it and the Earth. She looked down and saw children playing happily in the street, and it was then she came to the realisation that with the others gone there was no one to protect these innocents from invading alien forces.

She looked in the mirror and reflected on everything the Doctor had taught her, and everything she knew about Torchwood. This was it, this was what she needed. There would be a new Lilly starting from today, and she wasn't going to take any bullshit.

She walked into work, bright and early to see Anneka and Sylvester waiting for her. "What's going on?" she asked. Sylvester came closer to her and held out a badge.

"We need a new commander here, and you've worked here the longest, so Anneka and I decided it should be you."

"I can't. I think if anyone should be commander here, it's you. He was your brother, and I'm sure it's what he would have wanted. Just because I have field experience... no, I can't take it." She was firm, but fair and while she may have decided to change her approach, she wasn't ready for the responsibility just yet.

"Anneka, do you agree with her?"

"I guess so. I know I couldn't do it either."

"Then we've settled it. Sylvester, you are our commander until Captain Harkness returns." Lilly smiled as she said this. She couldn't wait to see Jack and hopefully have him bring some normality back to this dire situation they were in. As they began to discuss their first jobs, a news report came on the computer. A robot presenting the news gave a statement.

"During the early hours of the morning, several important people, including the chief of police and several members of parliament were pronounced dead. The cause of death is believed to be the same for all of them, that of an unknown virus."

Anneka was shocked at this. "It must have been the same one as here. They wanted this branch of Torchwood out of the way so they could concentrate on the government. This can mean only one thing. Invasion."

Sylvester was curiously silent, like he had encountered it before. "Sylvester, do you know what we are up against?" Lilly asked, afraid of the answer.

"I know as much as you do."

The blue light in the sky started to flash... and Lilly heard a bizarre sound, like an aeroplane crashing down, but louder. She rushed out through the fire escape and on to the roof, and that's when she saw a large spherical object crashing down to Earth...


	6. Chapter 6

It came down with a crash, hitting several buildings and landing in a busy city street. People ran away in hysteria as Lilly stared wide eyed in disbelief. She couldn't quite believe it was happening, so soon, and it was in their jurisdiction, so it was up to her to stop it. She dashed down the stairs, where Anneka was waiting alone in the lobby.

Lilly made her way over to the armoury, grabbing her pistol and a rifle... just in case. Anneka was giving her a look.

"Anneka, I'm doing this for the human race. These bastards might not be prepared for a fight, but that's exactly what I'm going to give them."

"What's changed?"

"Whoever was in charge is dead. We are the only ones left, and if we don't stop this, who will? I'm tired of sitting back and letting stuff get the better of me. No more."

"Not everyone in charge is dead. While you were up on the roof, the Prime Minister came on TV, giving us a plan of action."

"Which was?"

"Stay indoors and let the government and UNIT take care of it."

"Screw that, I'm going straight to his office."

"Lilly. Watch out in case they have sleeper agents there."

"What?"

"Sleeper agents, like moles. Who else would have given people the virus? It makes sense. A few weeks ago there was a similar crash on the Yorkshire moors, but when we went to look there was nothing there. They'll have planted themselves here to start this invasion." Lily hated to admit it, but Anneka was right about this. She knew all about sleeper agents and she knew what people were capable of these days. She had to put a brave face on it though.

"Don't worry. I'll be fine. You guys just concentrate on stopping this from here."

With that she walked out of the doors and out into the street. Panicked citizens rushed across the streets, as some were scooped up by the sphere. At first she thought the sphere was eating people, but then she saw that something was amiss. She checked the readings for the sphere and found that it was giving off a certain amount of energy at certain times, and she was sure it was a transportation device of some kind.

Sylvester's voice came through her earpiece. "Reports say that these spheres are showing up all over the country. It isn't just here, they seem to be everywhere. They're taking people somewhere."

Lilly looked up at the sky, and that's when she saw it. A giant blue spaceship, taking up the sky as far as the eye could see. Every so often it would give off a pulse of some kind, and the lights were almost overwhelming. Lilly composed herself before her reply. "I know exactly where they're taking them. That spaceship up there is more than a spaceship, it's their world."

"Now, this is an order. I do not want you to go messing around with this. You leave it to the professionals. Do you understand?"

"Affirmative. We are the professionals. Catch you later."

She switched her earpiece off. She couldn't have any distractions during this. She checked her gun for ammunition and found it was fully charged. She just hoped it would be enough. She walked through the panic stricken population to get a closer look at the sphere when she found a woman crying. "Please help me. It took my child. My only son, you must help me get him back."

She bent down closer to the woman, feeling a need to protect her. "Of course. I'm going to see the prime minister right now."

She continued on her way when she heard an almighty roar behind her. She looked back and surveyed the terror in the streets. A large alien creature stood behind her, teeth bared and claws raised. She knew that there was no way she was getting away from it, and her best hope would be to subdue it. She switched her gun to tranquilise mode and hoped for the best.

She fired one round into its stomach, but that only caused it to become mad, taking a swipe at her. She rolled over and it hit a car instead. Next, it jumped up in the air, ready to land on her. She had to time it right or she was dead. She took a step forward and raised her leg. The alien came downwards, and she jumped up, her feet meeting its head, knocking them both to the ground.

She aimed her gun again. Tranquilisation was no longer an option. She switched it back to live rounds, aiming the laser sight at where she assumed its heart would be. It sat up and prepared to attack again. She fired several rounds, and it fell to the floor. It was dead. She switched her headset back on.

"Guys, I've made a bit of a mess in the street, you might want to come and check it out." She switched it off and carried on her way. She reached the prime minister's office and tapped on the outside door. It didn't appear that anyone was inside. She pressed the intercom and a voice came on.

"Who is it?" the voice asked. Lilly realised it was the Prime Minister himself.

"My name's Lilly. I'm from Torchwood. I need to talk to you about our problem."

"No, absolutely not. I cannot speak to you at this moment."

With that he rang off. Lilly thought she heard gunfire, and decided she needed to get into the building. She shot through the glass on the front door, making her way to the offices above.


	7. Chapter 7

She walked through the empty corridors to the Prime Minister's office, where she saw him sitting at a table with dead people all around him. He pointed his gun at her.

She was scared now. She had fended for herself in that hostile environment, and now a man she had put all her trust in was prepared to kill her. For what? To keep his reputation? It certainly wouldn't do either of them any good. "Look, I'm here to help you. Put the gun down and we can talk about this."

He thought about it for a minute, but then put the gun down and beckoned for her to sit at the table. She sat opposite him, sandwiched in between two dead MPs. She looked into their cold, dead eyes and looked back at him. "Why did you have to do this?"

"They had contracted the virus. I had to do something to prevent myself contracting it. They had to die." She understood, but she wondered how he could be like this, so calm. She fell to pieces, and yet he, the man who cared for the welfare of the country felt like a machine. Something wasn't right, and she could feel it. Under the table she tightened the grip on her gun.

"What are we going to do about this invasion?"

"Nothing. There is nothing we can do. They have got us right where they want us."

"I beg to differ."

"Miss Klein, I am doing nothing about this situation." He was remorseless. She knew something was wrong.

"I voted for you because I believed in what you could do for this country. Wait... how did you know my name?"

"You told me."

"I told you my first name. Not my surname." She saw a sudden movement from him, but she was quicker, pulling out her gun and shooting him several times. She realised he was the sleeper agent Anneka was talking about.

The emergency phone began to ring. Lilly answered it. "Hello"

"Where's the prime minster?"

"Your guess is as good as mine."

"This is UNIT Brigadier King, we need to speak to whoever is in charge."

"I guess that would be me then." She was now the only one in a position of power.

"They've taken most of our forces. We have nothing to defend ourselves with. Who are you exactly?"

"Torchwood. And I'm going to stop this, with or without any help."

He hung up on her, and she stood up preparing for what to do next, when she appeared in the doorway. Then all the pieces slotted into place. The Prime Minister was a doppelganger, and so was this creature. The doppelganger rushed at her, knocking her on to the table. She dropped her gun on the floor, and the doppelganger grabbed it. The two women grappled, with Lilly gaining the upper hand over her doppelganger, knocking her over.

She reached around for her rifle, but the doppelganger was heading for the window. Lilly shot her in the hand, and she dropped the gun to the floor. She reloaded, aiming for her again, but the doppelganger was now on an opposite roof. She fired at her, hitting her square in the stomach. The doppelganger fell backwards, and Lilly had no way of knowing whether she had died or not.

She knew that the only way to clone someone was to get a sample, and that's exactly what Sylvester had done to her. That would mean that one of the agents Torchwood sent to her was a sleeper agent. And they would be in big trouble when Lilly got to them. She got a message on her phone from Anneka telling her that the alien she killed earlier was a biological creation made with gene splicing. She guessed that the invaders were a race of scientists because of their work with gene splicing and cloning, but she didn't know what they needed the human race for.

First she realised that she needed to find out who was the sleeper. She made a call to HQ.

"Hello, HQ, it's Agent Klein."

"Lilly, we're in dire straits. They have taken several of our agents."

"Look, there's something I need to ask you. It's about the agents you sent me..."

"You mean agent."

"No, I got two agents. Anneka and Sylvester."

"I only sent Anneka from the North branch. Where was Sylvester from?"

"He said he came from HQ. He's Rupert's brother."

"Lilly... Rupert didn't have a brother. He was an only child."


	8. Chapter 8

"Lilly... Rupert didn't have a brother. He was an only child."

"Look, I've got to go now. But thanks."

Of course he was a sleeper agent. He wasn't Rupert's twin, but his doppelganger. And Anneka was all alone with him right now. Lilly needed to get back to base, and fast. She ran out of the offices and down the street, as fast as she could, narrowly avoiding an oncoming car.

She dashed back into the base and to the lobby. Anneka was waiting there. "Lilly, what on Earth is wrong?"

"I know who the sleeper agent is. It's Sylvester."

"Don't talk so crazy. We know who he is. He's Rupert's brother."

"Open your eyes. How much do you know about him? He has no records. He is a doppelganger. That's what they have done. They cloned the prime minister. Hell, they've even cloned me."

Rupert sauntered back into the lobby at this point. "Ladies, let's come up with a plan of action regarding this situation." Lilly faced him, with the laser sight pointed directly between his eyes. "Miss Klein, I'd thank you not to point at your commanding officer like that."

"Fuck you. I'm relieving you of duty."

"I am in charge for a reason."

Lilly stood her ground. She could feel her blood boiling. "Now you listen here, you are no one, and you do not get a say in this. I know all about these doppelgangers, but I want to know why."

"To make this planet powerless. And you have just become a threat." He reached for his hand cannon.

"Touch that, and I swear I will kill you where you stand. I want some answers!" She was shouting now in a bid to show who was the dominant one there. "Anneka, go and fetch me some rope please."

As Anneka walked out, Lilly turned her head momentarily, but it was enough time for Sylvester to throw a flash-bomb into Lilly's field of vision. He took his chance and ran up the fire escape on to the roof. Lilly armed herself with her rifle and ran after him. She kicked the roof door open and walked out, but Sylvester was nowhere to be seen. As she wondered where he could have gone, he came from behind the door and kicked her in the face.

She fell to the floor, dropping her rifle to her side. As she reached for it, Sylvester gripped her throat. "This is just a handful of what I can do, bitch."

"I've killed you before, I'll do it again." Lilly managed to choke out. She wasn't strong enough to push him off her, so she would have to think of another way. She reached out for her rifle, grabbing it with her fingers, and tore the sheath off the bayonet. Grabbing the rifle in her right hand, she lifted it up, and stabbed Sylvester in the temple. He sank to the floor, but he wasn't dead, his brain was still functioning. Leaving the rifle where it was, she pulled the trigger and Sylvester's head exploded in front of her.

She didn't even flinch, and walked down the stairs back to Anneka. "That's one less we have to worry about." Anneka switched the computer on to file Sylvester's death and found a news report was starting. She turned her attention to it, and called Lilly over. On the news, the home secretary, Agnes George was giving a statement about troops coming to evacuate people.

Lilly was shocked, as she sat next to Agnes' corpse in the office earlier. "No, she's dead. This is all a trick. That woman is a doppelganger. Oh, God. My parents!"

She grabbed her phone and punched in a number on the speed dial. Her mother picked up. "Lilly, I was worried. Are you OK?"

"I'm fine Mom. Do not believe what Agnes George is saying. That woman is an impostor. If any troops arrive at the door, I want you and Dad to hide and pretend there is no one in. Lock yourselves in the pantry if you have to. Do not go with them or you'll be alien bait."

"I understand dear."

"I've got to go. I love you."

"I love you too, sweetheart. Be careful."

Lilly now knew she had to protect her family from these. There was no way anyone was going to harm them. Especially if they found out the truth about her mother being a half alien. Lilly was going to fight tooth and nail to protect her family. She turned her attention to Anneka. "Go home, protect yourself and your family. I'll see you when all this is over."

"What are you going to do?"

"I'm going to end this. I'm reclaiming the Earth and I'm going to show them that Lilly Klein is not someone they want to screw around with."

"Good luck."

"Thanks." Lilly removed her headset, and gave Anneka a hug. She grabbed another gun from the armoury and walked outside. While everyone else was panicking, she walked on. She saw mothers worrying about their children, and elderly people worrying about each other, and she realised that as long as there was hope, she would keep on fighting.

She reached the sphere. "You'd better watch out, as you picked the wrong girl to fuck with this time." She touched the sphere and teleported off to god knows where.


	9. Chapter 9

Torchwood: The End is Now – Part 3: The End of It All

She awoke on a cold floor, and it felt organic. Her head was spinning, but she still had her weapons, so she was safe. A voice brought her back to normality. It was announcing for people to go into the main chamber. She looked forward and saw a group of people walking in the same direction, but she was unsure if they were doppelgangers, or real people. When the line carried on, Lilly sneaked down the corridor after them.

She looked into the hall and saw a crowd of people bowing down and worshipping a strange figure. She crept around the room in order to get a closer look, and noticed that what she was looking at seemed to be a large frog type creature. People stood against the walls around the room. Lilly guessed that they were the doppelgangers, but they seemed to be in complete servitude to the creature. She dropped to her knees, and guided the laser on her rifle to the creature's head, when she noticed that the creature wasn't opening its mouth, and yet she was hearing what it was saying.

She realised at that moment that it was using some kind of telepathy to communicate, and it must have known all along that she was there. It called her and invited her down to the main hall, inviting her to witness the service. She climbed down to where everyone was, and stood at the creature's feet.

"If you think I'm going to get down on my knees and beg just like the rest of them, you can forget it."

The creature spoke in a pleasant tone. "I wouldn't expect that from you. You seem different to the rest. You are a female warrior, I can tell. And for that I hold you in the highest regard."

She wondered why it was being so nice to her when it had most of the country as slaves. "Can we call a truce? You let these people go and I won't have to kill you. I'm sure there's somewhere nice we can relocate you too. You don't need to do this."

"But I do. It has been written in the scriptures. It is what I do. I need my company up here."

"How many are there of you?"

"Just me. And my minions, all made from your race."

"OK, fair enough. Just let us go and no one has to get hurt."

"No."

"Look, I'm the one with the gun here. What I say goes."

"Nonsense, warrior woman. Now sit down."

"No." She was defiant. There was no way it would be getting her to sit down.

All of a sudden she felt a force shoving her downwards, and she sat. As much as she tried to get up, she couldn't. It was like it had some kind of hold over her. Then she came to the conclusion that it was telekinetic as well as telepathic. As it finished the service, it called her up once again.

"Warrior Woman, I will let you do what you like to a certain extent as long as you do not harm anyone on here."

With that, he fell into a deep sleep, and Lilly was confused. She pointed a gun at it, when a hand grabbed her. "I wouldn't do that if I were you." She'd recognise that voice anywhere. It was Captain Jack Harkness. She gave him a hug, and began to feel happy that there was someone else on her side on this ship.

"This was my official business. I found a distress call from another planet and went to check it out. The planet had been cannibalised, and everyone was gone."

"But what does it do with people."

"It consumes them. Humans and the like are its diet. It uses some kind of low wave telepathy to keep everyone under control. Like a hive mind. Those it doesn't eat are used for gene splicing."

"Why not us?" She was confused, especially when it referred to her as warrior woman. Lilly knew she was many things, but not a warrior.

"We are who it considers warriors. We get the special treatment."

"Oh, God. It wants to turn me into a monster."

Lilly was mortified by this. She placed her head in her hands, and then looked back up at Jack. But there was another Jack next to him. Either she was seeing double, or there was a doppelganger. And Lilly didn't know which was which.

She looked at one. "I'm the real Jack."

"No, I'm the real Jack."

Her head was spinning. She still didn't feel right, but she knew one thing. Jack Harkness couldn't die. A doppelganger wouldn't have the same feeling. She shot them both in the head, and felt a relief when one came back to life. Then the creature awoke. "I warned you." It spoke coolly.

It thrust her in an opposite direction, knocking her out cold. She woke up some time later, in a cell, stripped of her weapons. She was Earth's last hope, and she had been reduced to nothing. Lilly Klein sat in her cell, alone and powerless, and she did the one thing that she swore she wouldn't do. She began to cry.


	10. Chapter 10

She couldn't believe she had been reduced to this. An emotional wreck. She paced her cell, looking for answers. She didn't know if she was going to get out of this alive. All she could do was imagine what it would be like to be back on Earth, sitting at a cafe with her parents eating ice cream, or taking non-existent children for a walk in the park. She could do better than this. So much better. And Lilly Klein wanted answers. She needed to know why.

A doppelganger guard came to the door. "Master would like to see you."

"Master." Lilly scoffed. She knew the real Master would tear this thing apart if he could. They may have had the same goal in mind, but they would have gone about it so much differently. He led her down a dark corridor, and into the main chamber. She stood in front of the creature.

"I'm not bowing."

"That is of no consequence, warrior woman. You have shown your bravery today. But that will get you nowhere."

"I just need to know one thing. Why?" she said this, but she feared the answer that was going to be given.

"Because I can." Your planet was there, and that is what I do. People will die, yes. Everything has its time. Everything."

She began to cry. She knew now that every defence she had put up was futile. She was going to be experimented on, and people were going to die, and here she was blubbering like a baby in front of a pathetic and disturbed creature.

"Am I free to go?"

"Not yet. One last thing."

Lilly nodded. She wasn't ready for more mental torture.

"Every king needs his queen."

"Will it spare my life?" She didn't know why she asked this question. She would rather be dead than living as a Stepford wife for this creature. It repulsed her, and every second she spent in its company she despised it even more.

"Yes. What good would a dead consort be?"

"Then I'll do it. May I be excused now, to see Captain Harkness?"

"Fine, but I expect you to take a trip to the worship hall to see what I have planned."

A short time later, she arrived in the worship hall, where an elderly man was kneeling at the altar, praying to God. She looked across the room and saw statues of the creature, and paintings all over the walls. She laughed at its self indulgence, when the man noticed her.

"You must be the warrior woman."

"Yes. And you are?"

"Frank. I co-ordinate worship here."

"Oh. You don't seem like an Earth citizen."

"I'm not. I'm from a planet on the other side of the galaxy. One day he arrived and had us all under his control."

"But you aren't."

"He lets me free in exchange for this service for him."

"How long have you been here?"

"Since I was a boy." Lilly struggled to comprehend why he stayed. He must have had the willpower of a saint. All of his family must be dead, he may have even watched them die. She began to get upset.

"Don't you get sick of this?"

"Every day."

"Is there any way of stopping it?"

"The scripture tells the tale of a sacred warrior who arrived one day and put the beast to sleep forever."

The cogs began turning in Lilly's head. The creature referred to her as the warrior woman. If it thought of her as the warrior, maybe she had the power to stop it. "Frank, I think I have a solution to all of this. All we need to do is get this wedding pushed forward for today."

"I'll get that sorted out then. The scripture dictates that you must use this though." He handed her a ceremonial dagger.

"Why have you kept that?"

"I believed that one day the right person would come along with a grudge against the creature that was big enough for me to get my revenge too. All I needed to do was give them the idea. I've waited over 50 years for this. I'm not going to let another minute go to waste."

Lilly admired his guts. She promised that even if she had to die doing it, she was going to destroy this creature's evil empire once and for all. She walked out to see Jack, as Frank got the ceremonial dress delivered to her.

She entered Jack's room. "Lilly, I think I've got a plan. We get everyone to think the same thing, it should over rule any psychic connection."

"Let me guess, the Doctor gave you the idea?"

"Yes. We need them to think rebellion. The word is already being passed on for the next group meeting."

"Well, I've got some news of my own, I'm getting married to the creature. The ceremony is later today."

"Why?"

"I've got a plan of my own. While you are over ruling the psychic connection, I will be able to complete the sacrifice stated in the scriptures. I can kill it. I am the warrior woman."

The dress arrived, and Lilly put it on. She looked in the pocket, to find a piece of the scripture that Frank had given her. It displayed the warrior, wearing a similar outfit to hers, and she knew she was the one. Lilly swore to herself that it was dead. She made a promise that she was going to kill it, for herself, for Frank, and for the human race.

She walked down to the ceremony, where the citizens were all in place, every one of them. They had been given the word to rebel, and were all going to think the same thing at the same time. She walked down to the front of the room, and stood in front of the creature, and Frank began to read the ceremonial words from the scripture.

Then it all began to go exactly as planned. Everyone thought about a rebellion, and the creature lost its grip on them. As it fought for control, Lilly realised she could no longer hear its thoughts. She raised the dagger to kill it, but it blocked the manoeuvre, and began to stop her heart. It was going to kill Lilly, and there was nothing anyone could do...

Until she had an adrenaline rush, forcing the block back. She was able to push the ceremonial dagger back, straight into the creature's brain. The creature began to die in front of her. The doppelgangers all dropped to the floor, and the psychic connection was lost. Lilly raised herself up on the pedestal.

"Alright, everyone, please go to a teleportation booth and teleport back to Earth. It doesn't matter which. I will sort it out, I promise." She saw the Prime Minister in the crowd "Mr Prime Minister, while you were here, I did a bad thing, and I'm sorry. I had to kill your doppelganger and I thought it was you."

"Lilly, you have done a fine job of saving the world, and I've heard tales that you were the only citizen to keep your head during all of this. Thank you."

She blushed, and turned to Frank. "What will you do now?"

"There's nothing left. I'm going to make sure it pays though. I've got enough chemicals in the labs to blow this place up. God forgive me, but it needs to be done. I'm going to die with it. I've got what I want. Don't try to change my mind."

"But..."

"No buts. My mind is made up." He was resilient.

"I'll never forget you." With that, she too teleported down to Earth.

Anneka watched the news in amazement as people teleported home. She made her way into work to find Lilly Klein sitting at her desk, studying pictures.

Captain Jack Harkness came out of his office when she arrived. "Anneka, how nice to meet you." He shook hands with her. "I've told Miss Klein to leave here and get some sleep, but she has refused."

"Captain, I've got a large workload, all of these families need to be brought back together. This country went to hell yesterday, and it needs to be fixed. Team Torchwood have a lot of work to do."

Lilly made her way to the door, turning her head momentarily. "The first thing I need to do is re-unite a mother and son. Then we can get coffee."

Anneka and Jack smiled. Lilly had been through a lot in the past two days, and she was normal. Maybe she would fit in well at Torchwood. Outside, Lilly smiled too, because she remembered Rupert's words, and she realised that he would have been proud of her. The Doctor would have been proud too. And so she carried on, smiling all the way.


End file.
